


Puzzle

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emu likes Hiiro, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Puzzle

Uh? Poem-ish thing? Emu crushing on Hiiro even tho he cant have him? Enjoy!

 

 

Just like puzzle pieces on opposite sides of the picture, we are not meant to be together.

He’s a world class surgeon, I’m a pediatrician. He’s a genius at his job, I’m a genius gamer. We work in the same hospital, just puzzle pieces making the full picture. But he’s on one end while I’m on the other. 

We might cross paths while trying to get to our fated positions, but we aren’t meant to stay near. The fans that follow him pushing me further toward my post, far, on opposite corners of the puzzle. We might meet in CR, a rare greeting. Occasional laughing, small signs of friendship. But then we are whisked away by a call or the end of a shift.

Those passing moments show light, something that I can’t see when I’m fixed on my side of the puzzle.


End file.
